


Impending Doom or Your Normal Everyday Happenings

by tatygirl90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they were in trouble...again. He couldn't help but enjoy himself. This is my first publicly posted TW fic and I'm still trying to get into Stiles's mind, so I'd be happy to know if you feel he's a bit OOC.  Originally written for writerverse on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Doom or Your Normal Everyday Happenings

Shit! Here he was stuck in a pool with not only a murderous creature on a rampage, but the sourwolf as well. Just the average everyday happening for him, it seemed.

Stiles sighed, which wasn’t a very good idea considering. He hoisted up Derek as much as his could. Dude was kinda heavy.

But despite the impending doom that would fall upon them if that damn thing actually dared to touch the water, it was kinda nice. He wouldn’t admit that to Derek, of course. But for the moment, he was glad that Derek was paralyzed and he didn’t even care if that made him a horrible person.


End file.
